


Don't make me hurt you.

by Butman911



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: What if the fight between Clementine and Minerva would have gone a little differently? What if Violet hadn't taken a crossbow in her hands and decided to tear her rival away from her friend?





	Don't make me hurt you.

\- Behind!

Violet is scary. However, she understands that if she does not help, then the Minerva that had just thrown on Clementine will simply slaughter her that steel knife that smells of someone else’s blood.

The girl quickly flings open the door of the ill-fated cage with her foot and runs straight into the into the corridor. She sees her EX but still lovely passion, already fully seated on Clementine.

Very thinking about how to help now, Violet looks between the fighting and the crossbow on the floor. Taking a weapon is dangerous, very, very, so that the blonde, slightly hesitating, swoops on trembling legs on the back of the newly-built Delta soldier, clinging to the green jacket and legs to the waist.

Violet knows, and always knew that Minerva is much stronger than her. While still young, girls often organized training battles among themselves to “maintain physical fitness”; and in them always won Minnie. But if earlier, when the blonde was losing - her rival hid her in innumerable apologetic kisses, then only God knows what will happen now.

The fall of the former mistresses on the floor it was be successful, only Violet is not in a hurry to unhook. He squeezes the neck of the still beloved girlfriend with his elbows and wonders how easily Minerva gets up on her feet with Violet on her back. But then Violet feels like the spine crashes into the old plaster wall. Minnie doesn’t say anything at first, only growls like a angry dog, and Violet feels more creepy from it.

Clementine wheezes and crawls away from the girls, seeing how Minerva hits Violet's back in order to throw the blonde off yourself. But she, having closed her eyes and pressed her nose against the red head, suffers all beatings in yourself address.

“Violet, damn you!” - the young raider hisses, trying to throw off the annoying girl.

\- Minnie, please! - Violet pleads, only just clinging tightly to the female body, however, she turns out to be more agile and our heroine, laid on the floor with pain in the area of the shoulder blades, already sees a white cracked ceiling.

She wanted to get up, but she immediately found himself pressed against the heavy body of Minerva, face which is bursting with aggression. Her grin clearly expresses complete hatred and in her pupils read the desire for pure murder of those who interfere with her plans. Strong legs squeeze the skinny body from both sides with the thighs, which is why Violet can once again make sure how much the traitor’s muscles have increased over the whole year. Vi knows that she has no chance against this brisk girl. Actually, as well as against a knife hovering in the air above her head, so she takes a desperate step into the bottomless abyss, seeing the Clementine rising to her feet, out of the corner of her eye.

\- Clem, run away, now—!

She doesn’t know what to be surprised more: the fact that she is still alive or that her mouth in the middle of a sentence is capped with painfully familiar lips. Violet cannot break out of the steel grip, and only mutely, with a stinging bit of shock, looks at how Minerva kisses her, frowning. Feels like a native traitor, not letting go of the knife, hastily turns her Vi's hands over head. Minnie kisses passionately and passionately, despite the suddenness, and Violet realizes that she never had her legs so tight. It is very difficult to resist such sweet and long-desired lips, so Vi now has only one option - to answer. And it seems that Minerva doesn't even give a damn about the fact that Clementine is already stand behind them, ready to save his girlfriend at any moment.

“Mhm,” - Violet shakes her head negatively and groans deafly when Minnie runs her hand into white hair and weakly hooks her fingers on a small strand without breaking the kiss. The girl, pressed to the floor, despite the absurdity of her position, really does not want to somehow get away from her long-lost, forgotten, recruited and simply completely different ex-love.

“Please ...” Minerva whispers softly but maliciously, slightly breaking off the contact of their lips. “Don't make me hurt you ...”

Violet is torn, often breathing hard, still in the hands of an ardent girl. Icy eyes eagerly examine a person who is very near, thin for a year, and in the depths of his soul, Minerva feels that something there, like a memory crust, crunches and breaks like thin ice. She could not help herself; could not oppose anything to her feelings that had already been buried at the bottom of the mind, when she saw Violet’s flushed face from their brief fight. Everything went out of control.

“Please, join us ... We will be together, as before ...” Minerva bites his lips almost to the blood, finally being lost in what is happening. - "Do not you want to wake up with me in the same bed as a year ago? Didn't you miss me?"

Violet clenches her teeth harder on how energetically Minerva squeezes her tender wrists with her hands. From the pale blue eyes, in the corners of which droplets of tears have accumulated, she can understand that this young raider is completely confused; her thoughts were woven into one tight knot and Minnie could not find the right path. Cannot tell the truth from the lie; cannot understand who the real family is for her and where the real home is.

“I ... I missed ...” Violet answers with an audible pain in her voice and immediately sees a clear tear rolling down the red cheek, leaving a salty path behind it. “I missed you madly, Minnie.”

Minnie loosens the grip of his “captive”, by pitching his eyebrows to the bridge of his nose. In her eyes read only longing. Longing for this home, wild fatigue and complete delusion in all life. She looks at Violet like she hasn’t looked too long: with reliable love, with overwhelming love and sadness. But her main mistake is easing vigilance at the moment.

Minerva, unconscious, falls right on Vi when Clementine hits her with the crossbow butt on the back of his head, crept quietly from behind.


End file.
